


Iggy Angst Numero Uno

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [20]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, female reader - Relationship, ignis/reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 8





	Iggy Angst Numero Uno

“I-I screwed up, Iggy,” (Y/n)’s voice was quiet, almost to the point Ignis didn’t hear her. Even if he hadn’t, he _definitely_ would have heard the _thud_ as she collapsed to the ground. Even without his eyesight, Ignis found himself kneeling next to the body of his baby sister, cradling her to his chest. He could feel her chest rising and falling erratically. Just that told him more than his sister ever could: she wasn’t long for this world.

“What’s–” Prompto’s voice failed him at the sight that met his eyes. (Y/n) was covered in blood – too much blood. Her face had gone pale as stray tears slipped from her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Iggy,” (Y/n) muttered. Her hand raised to cup her brother’s cheek, wiping away the tears from his one open eye. Ignis’ breath hitched as her cold fingers graced his skin, and he reached up and grabbed her hand as he struggled to keep the sob from tearing from his throat.


End file.
